The Very Beginning Part 1
by lyokofreak11
Summary: Shows how the gang first met. This is my first fanfic so be nice. oh and please R


**_THE VERY BEGINNING PART I_**

_Well this is my first fan fiction so it might suck but I will give it a try. It all tells about the way they all met and stuff like that. Sorry if this makes Odd look like an idiot. LOL. There might be some love in here but I haven't decided yet well anyway you are probably waiting for me to shut up so you guys can read the story so I will stop now u might hear more from me during the rest of the story. HAHAHA don't you feel lucky._

One day at Kadic Junior High, every body was getting ready for the next class. Among these people was Ulrich Stern, a 13 year old boy from Germany. Ulrich was walking around all by himself. He walked over to a tree and sat down on the bench beside it. All of the sudden he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see who it was and he saw a very pretty Japanese girl who had an expression in her face that told him that she was lost. "Sorry to bother you," she said "But I'm kind of lost. Can you help me?" Ulrich could barely talk. He has never seen such a beautiful girl in his life. All the girls in his school were just plain. "I ummmmmm uhhhhhhh, dadadadadada" Ulrich stammered. "Do you speak English?" asked the pretty Japanese girl. "Yes, umm I just uhhh it's kind of hot out here. Yes I can help you, what do you need?" "I have to get to the principles office and I have no idea were that is. Can you help me find it? I would have asked somebody else, but they all look busy." "It's OK I was bored anyway I needed something to do. Sure I'll show you were to go"

Ulrich started off and the Japanese girl followed close behind. "By the way my names Ulrich." said Ulrich. "Orrick?" she asked. "No." Ulrich said while laughing. "Ul-rich" "Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Yumi" "That's OK. I like the name Yumi. So you're Japanese?" "Yes I am. Finally, someone who can tell a Japanese person from a Chinese person. People have been mistaking me all day." "I know I have the talent to tell them apart." said Ulrich. "People say the only way to see if somebody is Chinese or Japanese is by the last name. Chinese people normally have one syllable last names, like Zhang is Chinese. Japanese people have like either three of two syllable last names like Ishiyama. That's my last name." "Oh OK, I see now. I really couldn't tell the difference, it was just your name that gave it away." Ulrich and Yumi both laughed. Ulrich practically forgot that they were going to the principles office. "Do you ever get confused of being a Korean girl?" asked Ulrich. "Not a lot, I did by that girl over there with the long black hair and a yellow hair band in her hair." "Oh, you mean Sissi? She can't even tell the difference between a dog and a mouse." Yumi laughed at this. "Hey Ulrich, do you think that the door over there that said 'Principles Office' was the office you were taking me to." "Oh crap, I forgot that I was taking you there." Ulrich grabbed Yumi's hand and ran over to the office.

Ulrich knocked on the door to the principles office. "Come in." said the principle. They walked in the office and saw this boy with blonde hair and glasses on. "OK Jeremie, I think you know now every thing you need to know. All you have to do is follow the rules and if you ever forget them you can ask Ulrich, wait, on second thought just come ask me again, I will be happy to answer any questions." Jeremie walked out of the office carrying what looked like a laptop. "Well, 'Miss' Ishiyama, what an honor to meet you." said the principle. Yumi lowered her head, which was the Japanese way to say 'Nice to meet you' "The honor is all mine."

When the principle was done talking to Yumi, Yumi and Ulrich walked out of the office. "Well, it looks like we're not going to be in the same class. That sucks." said Ulrich looking very disappointed. "Yeah I know, I was looking forward to being in the same grade, but I was born one year before you were so I guess it's only fair. Well anyway the bell has already rung so we better get moving." Yumi walked off waving good bye to Ulrich. Ulrich just stood there smiling and blushing. He could barely feel his legs. All of the sudden Ulrich felt somebody push him from behind. Ulrich fell to the ground and turned to find another blonde headed boy the only difference was he had a purple blotch in the middle of his hair. "Hey, what was that for?!?" Ulrich yelled. "Just seeing if you were awake." said the weird blonde guy. "Well I'm fine, thanks." "No need to get all touchy. Anyway, we have to get to class, we are already late."

"Well students, today we are going to study the heart. Does anybody know the difference between a vein and an artery?" said the teacher, Mrs. Hertz. "Sorry were late ma'am but we had an accident, you see my friend Ulrich was feeling a little noxious so I went over to see if he was OK, and right whenever I got over there he passed out. I didn't know what to do, but thankfully, he woke up and felt better." said the weird kid. "You actually think she is going to believe that?" asked Ulrich. "Oh, Ulrich I am so glad you are OK. You need to be more careful about getting to hot. Now you two grab a seat." said Mrs. Hertz. Ulrich looked astonished.

After school was finally over, Ulrich was looking all over the place trying to find Yumi. Odd was just walking around trying to find something to eat, even though they just got through eating. Then, all of the sudden, Odd saw Jeremie walking around looking lonely. "Hey! You over there come hear." shouted Odd. Jeremie walked over to Odd looking confused. "Yes, what do you want?" asked Jeremie. "Just want to talk to you; you look so bored and lonely." "Well I'm not, Good Bye" Jeremie started to walk away but was stopped by Odd. "Hold on one second. What are you shy or something?" Odd said. "Maybe I am." "Well maybe you need to get over your shyness. Come on you can hang out with my friend Ulrich and me."

Ulrich was walking around the school unaware that he had someone following him. Ulrich heard some footsteps behind him and stopped. He felt hands grab his shoulder and he turned around and attempted to kick whoever was standing behind him. He saw that is was Yumi but he couldn't stop himself. Luckily for Yumi she was able to block him but just for fun she through him on the ground. "OW. Sorry I almost kicked you, Yumi but was throwing me on the ground really necessary." said Ulrich after falling completely on the ground. "No, I guess not. I just wanted to see if my Pincok Silat was steal good." Yumi said while grinning. Yumi offered Ulrich a hand and Ulrich took it while smiling. "You take Pincok Silat too" asked Ulrich curiously. "Yes, I've been practicing a lot." "Really so have I. Maybe we can practice together someday." "I would like that." Yumi and Ulrich just stood there not knowing what to say next. They both were unaware that they were both blushing like crazy. "So, did you like this school so far?" Ulrich asked attempting to break the silence. "Yes, I think I like it much better than the one I went to in Japan. We had to go from 8:00 to 3:00 there and here at this school we only went from 8:00 to 12:00" "Oh, that was only because we had a half day today. We always have half days on the first day of school." "Oh crap, I thought this school was going to be fun." Ulrich laughed. "Don't worry, you'll like it here." Yumi and Ulrich just stood there again, blushing like crazy. All of the sudden the silence was broken. "Ulrich!!!!" cried a girl who was running towards them. "Oh crap." said Ulrich to himself. "Ulrich dear, were have you been? I've been looking all over for you. You shouldn't scare me like that, you hear." The squeakiness of her voice hurt Yumi's hears. "Ulrich, is this your girlfriend?" asked Yumi. "Of course….." started Ulrich. "Of course I am. Why else do you think I called him dear, huh?" said the annoying I pitched voice girl. "I'm sorry, I didn't know. Ulrich why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend!!??!!" shouted Yumi. Yumi ran off not wanting to embarrass herself anymore. "Yumi wait, let me explain." On Yumi's way out she dropped her book bag. She was aware of this but she didn't want to go back and get it. She wanted to be as far away from Ulrich as she could possibly be at the moment. Ulrich saw her book bag and stopped to pick it up. Lucky for him it had her house address on it.

Odd and Jeremie walked around the school looking for Ulrich. "I thought you said you had a friend. What was he imaginary?" asked Jeremie. "No he's not imaginary, he's real, I saw him" said Odd "I don't see anybody." said Jeremie "Maybe he went to the bathroom or something." remarked Odd. "No, he couldn't have he's been gone all day." said Jeremie. BEEP, BEEP, BEEP. Jeremie's laptop went off. "Crap!" he exclaimed. Jeremie opened the laptop and on the screen there was a pink hair girl, "Jeremie, can you hear me?" said the pink haired girl. "Yes Aelita, I can hear you perfectly." said Jeremie. "Jeremie, there is something strange going on hear. These things are chasing me." "Oh great, hold on Aelita I'll be right there" Jeremie closed his laptop. "Look Odd, I don't have time to explain, I have to go help Aelita." Jeremie started to walk off but Odd grabbed his shoulder. "Hold on one second, what if I want to help her too, huh" said Odd with a smirk on his face. "Do you really want to help?" asked Jeremie. "Oh yeah" said Odd. "Ugh, come on."

Ulrich walked up on the front porch of the Japanese looking house and rang the door bell. He heard footsteps coming from inside the house. A woman opened the door and looked at Ulrich and smiled. "Can I help you?" asked the woman. "Yes ma'am is there a girl named Yumi Ishiyama here?" asked Ulrich getting kind of nervous. "Yes there is, come in dear." Ulrich walked in the house and started to walk all the way in but something came to his mind 'Asian people take off there shows before entering don't they?' Ulrich removed his shoes before entering. The woman smiled, "Finally, someone who knows to take off there shoes." Ulrich laughed and continued to follow her in the house. They finally got to the living room where Ulrich saw Yumi and some little boy playing some Japanese game. "Yumi-Chan, you have a visitor." said the woman. "Wait just a moment, momma" said Yumi. "It'syour turn, Onei-Chan" said the little boy._ Onei means big sister_ Yumi made her move on the game. "Ha, I win for the fifth time in a row." said Yumi. "That's not fair you cheated." cried the little brother. "OK Hiroki, it's time for you to go take a bath. Come on." said Mrs. Ishiyama. Mrs. Ishiyama and Hiroki walked up stairs. "Hey Ulrich, What do you want?" asked Yumi. "I need to talk to you." said Ulrich. "OK" said Yumi "I'm listening."

"So Jeremie, you're telling me that that there is a virtual world and there is this girl named Aelita that is stuck in there?" said Odd with a confused look on his face. "Yep, and we have to get Aelita out of there, but I don't know how." said Jeremie lifting up the sewer lid. "Ew, you expect me to go down there?" asked Odd while holding his nose. "You wanted to help didn't you?" asked Jeremie. "I'm going to regret this." Odd and Jeremie climbed down the ladder into the sewer. "Why doesn't Aelita just walk out of a door or something to get out of there?" asked Odd while running down the path to get to were they were going. "Because there aren't any doors in Lyoko." "Oh, so the place is called Lyoko, huh?" asked Odd. "Yeah I thought I told you that." "Oh, yeah." They were now at a place where they saw four ropes hanging down. "We got to swing down them in order to get there." said Jeremie while grabbing a rope and handing one to Odd. "Oh, so we have to be like Tarzan." said Odd grabbing the rope. "Sure let's go with that." The two boys swung down the ropes and when they landed Odd saw an elevator. "Cool, we get to go down the elevator." asked Odd. "No, it's just there for show." said Jeremie. "Oh" said Odd. "I was being sarcastic." said Jeremie rolling his eyes. They got into the elevator and pressed the button to go down. When the elevator doors opened Odd was amazed by what he saw. "Wow Jeremie, this place is as cool as you made it sound. Way to go." said Odd after shaking his astonishment. "Told you, now it's time for you to meet Aelita, face to face."

"OK, maybe I do believe you, but why did Sissi say all that stuff if it wasn't true, huh." asked Yumi after Ulrich explained the whole thing to her. "You don't know Sissi like I do, Yumi. She is nothing but a liar." said Ulrich "I promise I would never lie to you." "I'll take your word for it but if you are lying so help me it won't be pretty." said Yumi smiling. "Don't worry; I've seen what you can do. I know what I'm in for." said Ulrich. They both sat there and smiled at each other just like the last two times. The only difference is that they both were moving there faces closer and closer together. There lips were four inches away from each other when… RING, RING. Ulrich's phone started to ring and he answered it looking very upset. "Hello…….hey Odd…….How did you get my number?……..how did he do that?………oh, ok what do you want?……..what?…….that's crazy……..Lyoko?……..Aelita?...OK does Jeremie mind if I bring a friend?...ok great we'll be right there." "Who was that?" asked Yumi. "Odd." said Ulrich. "Who?" asked Yumi "Never mind, you don't know him. Does your mom mind if you go out?" asked Ulrich "This late?" Yumi asked her eyes now wider than normal. "I really need you for this, Yumi" said Ulrich holding her hand. Yumi smiled and nodded her head. The two of them headed off to the park where Odd had told them to go.

"So when is your imaginary friend, Ulrich, going to get here?" asked Jeremie. "Ulrich is not imaginary he's real, I swear he's coming" said Odd. Just then Ulrich and Yumi came up from the elevator, still smiling at each other and blushing. "Hey Ulrich, who is this babe?" asked Odd wrapping his arm around Yumi's waist. "How's it going? Now I see why Ulrich wanted to bring you." SMACK! Odd stood there holding his face. "Touch my butt again and you want be able to think straight again" said Yumi. "You might want to know Odd a little better before you say that" said Jeremie typing on his computer. "That's OK" Odd said putting him arm on Yumi's shoulder "I like them feisty." Yumi rolled her eyes. "Hey Odd, knock it off will ya? Can't you see she's not interested in you?" said Ulrich getting jealous. "Well somebody's jealous, aren't you" smirked Odd. Ulrich glared over at Odd. "OK you guys, stop fighting we have to help Aelita remember" said Jeremie "time to go down to the scanner room."

Everybody loaded the elevator and Ulrich pressed the down button. Once the elevator doors opened they all got out and there stood three scanner type thingies. _Work with me hear _They each got in front of the scanners. "If this is dangerous I swear I'm killing all of you" said Yumi with a nervous look in her face. "Don't worry it will be fine, I hope" said Ulrich trying to sound as reassuring as he could. "Jeremie don't you think we should maybe let one person try it out. Just in case we don't make it?" asked Odd. "I guess so but we'll need a volunteer. Any takers?" asked Jeremie. "I'll do it" said Yumi "I don't belong in America so nobody will miss me if I disappear." "No, I'll miss you" Ulrich said grabbing Yumi's hand "that's why I think I should go." "OK, I think I see where this is going so I'm going to leave you two alone and go up there with Jeremie. Bye" said Odd while getting into the elevator and pressing the button. Yumi and Ulrich just stood there looking in each others eyes. Yumi tried to fight back the tears but they kept falling. "No, you can't go, people need you hear. They won't notice me because I'm not popular, you are. Everybody likes you, nobody likes me. It's better for me to go" said Yumi the tears now streaming down her face. "Somebody does like you and that somebody will be devastated if you were to disappear" said Ulrich holding Yumi's hand tighter. "Oh yeah, who is this somebody" said Yumi with a confused look in her eyes. "Me, I will miss you if you disappeared" Ulrich was now the one crying his grip loosened a little bit. His legs felt like they were about to fall off. "OK Ulrich, but before you go" Yumi stared at Ulrich again, he was afraid to look at her after what he just said, so she just had to do the action herself. She put her hand on his cheek and put her lips to his. Ulrich was shocked by what just happened, but he soon returned the kiss to her. Ulrich wanted a little more but then remembered they were just teens. "If you disappear I'm coming in there after you" Yumi said before kissing him again. Ulrich ran his fingers threw her hair in a romantic way. Finally, they broke off. "I'll be right there waiting for you, Yumi" said Ulrich wrapping her in a tight hug. When they were finally done Yumi went back up with Jeremie and Odd.

"OK Ulrich, are you ready?" asked Jeremie. "As ready as I'll ever be" said Ulrich getting nervous. He did a silent prayer to himself 'Please let me be able to kiss Yumi again.' "OK Ulrich step in the scanner" said Jeremie while typing on the computer. Yumi and Odd were standing behind Jeremie, Yumi was holding on to Odd's shirt sleeve with her eyes closed. Odd could see that she was upset so he didn't say anything perverted. Ulrich stepped in the scanner and also closed his eyes. "Ulrich it's not too late to back out" said Odd. "No I'm going, hurry up Jeremie" Ulrich said getting impatient. "OK here we go. Scanner Ulrich…..Transfer Ulrich" Yumi shut her eyes again and her grip on Odd's shirt tightened. "What comes after transfer Jeremie?" asked Odd. "Virtualization" said Jeremie. All of the sudden Ulrich was gone. The rest of them just waited for a sign that he was still there when all of the sudden, "Jeremie, can you hear me?" said Ulrich from within the computer. "Ulrich!?!" exclaimed Yumi. "Hey, this Lyoko place is weird, it's all like bulgy" said Ulrich. "So I guess it's safe to send the others?" asked Jeremie. "Yes, go ahead and try it" said Odd. "Yeah, just wait until you see what I look like on Lyoko."

Odd and Yumi went to the scanner room and each went into a scanner. "Scanner Yumi…Scanner Odd…..Transfer Yumi….Transfer Odd….virtualization." Odd and Yumi both transferred to Lyoko safely. "Hey, you look like a hot Japanese Geisha in Lyoko" said Odd. "Yeah, and you look like a big purple cat" Yumi said while laughing. "Huh, Jeremie I think there's something wrong with Lyoko. I'm a cat" Odd said in a confused way. "I think it's working perfectly" said Jeremie. "Me two" said Yumi still laughing. "OK enough small talk we have to find Aelita and Ulrich" said Jeremie his tone now getting serious. "Right, Odd you go look for Aelita, I'll go find Ulrich" said Yumi. "Ma'am yes Ma'am!" shouted Odd playfully. Odd and Yumi both ran separate way.

Ulrich walked across Lyoko trying to find the others. "I don't see anyone for miles, there isn't even a sign of life" said Ulrich getting a little lonely. "Ulrich can you hear me?" asked Jeremie. "Yeah, I can hear you, but you're the only person, or thing I can hear" said Ulrich kicking a rock across the ground. _Of course, who do you think was the first to find him?_ "Ulrich!!!" Yumi yelled running as fast as she could. "Yumi" Ulrich also started running towards Yumi. When they finally were close enough to each other, Yumi literally threw herself on Ulrich. "Oh Ulrich, I'm so glad you're OK" Yumi said holding on to Ulrich as tight as she could. "I told you Yumi, I was going to be fine" Ulrich was glad that they were in Lyoko and that Yumi could not see him crying, because he really felt like it. All of the sudden he heard Yumi gasp. "Yumi?" Ulrich saw the look on Yumi's face, she was looking at something. He turned around to see what it was. "What the heck is that?" asked Ulrich with a scared tone in his voice. "It looks like the crabs my parents, Hiroki and I use to eat back in Japan" said Yumi. The crab then started crawling towards them. "It looks like it wants to eat us. Run!" Ulrich commanded. Yumi and Ulrich took off running as fast as they could. "It would really help if we had some weapons, Jeremie" said Ulrich. "You do. Check you belt" said Jeremie while trying to find Aelita. Ulrich put his hand on his belt and pulled a sword out of his belt loop. "Oh, that will work" said Ulrich with a grin on his face. "But I don't have a weapon. What am I suppose to do just run away?" said Yumi getting jealous. "You have one, somewhere" Jeremie said, unsure of his self. "Oh, so you're not sure? Ulrich will you stop poking me in the back with you sword?" Yumi asked, holding her back. "I didn't even touch you" said Ulrich. "Well then what did?" Yumi put her hand in that little yellow obi on her back and pulled out a fan. "Oh wow" Yumi said sarcastically "at least I won't die hot." "Try throwing it or something" said Ulrich still holding his sword. Yumi threw her fan like a Frisbee and it hit the crab right on the eye looking thing. The crab then exploded and the fan went back to Yumi. "Wow, I would keep that thing if I were you" said Ulrich looking impressed. "Yeah you should but have you guys forgotten we have to find Aelita and Odd?" said Jeremie getting impatient. "OK, OK we'll go find them jeez" said Ulrich rolling his eyes. Yumi laughed then they both ran off in Lyoko looking for Odd and Aelita.

"Aelita?!?" Odd shouted looking for Aelita. "Jeez, were could she be?" Odd was now talking to himself. _Weird. _"Who are you?" asked an elf looking girl with pink hair. "Hi, I'm Odd. You must be Aelita" said Odd. "Are you one of XANA's creatures?" asked the pink haired girl. "What's a XANA?" asked Odd with a confused look on his face. "You should know. You were created by him" said Aelita. All of the sudden, Odd saw Ulrich and Yumi running towards them. They looked like they were running from something. "Run!" screamed Ulrich. "What?!?" asked Odd. "RUN!!!!" screamed both Ulrich and Yumi. Then Odd saw what they were running from. There was this giant ball looking thing that was rolling pretty fast towards them it was accompanied by five hornet things. "Oh snap, what did you guys do?" asked Odd. "We were just walking threw Lyoko and all of the sudden these things attacked us" said Yumi still running. Odd and Aelita were now running with them. "Are these the XANA's creatures you were talking about, Aelita?" asked Odd. "Yes" said Aelita trying to keep up. "You thought I was those things? I can understand you thinking Ulrich was one of them, but me. That's just wrong" Odd gave an evil smirk to Ulrich. "I think Odd's just jealous because he's a cat and we're actually cooler" said Ulrich looking at Yumi. They both laughed and continued running. Yumi was able to throw one of her fans at a hornet. "Cool, Ulrich you must be jealous. Your girlfriend had a cool weapon and you don't" said Odd with a smirk. "OK first of all, what makes you think she's my girlfriend? Second, what do you call this?" Ulrich took out his sword and ran backward and was able to jump on the ball and stab him in the eye. "Show off. Hey Jeremie where's my weapon?" asked Odd. "Aim your arm at the enemies and say 'laser arrow'" Odd aimed towards the hornet "Laser Arrow" an arrow shot out of his arm and hit the hornet right in the eye. "Cool." Then one of the hornets fired and hit Yumi in the leg, making her fall to the ground "Yumi!" Ulrich ran over to help Yumi but when he was almost there the ball shot out a red wall that hit Yumi. Yumi all of the sudden turned clear, then she was gone "Yumi, no! Jeremie please tell me she went back there with you and she is OK" said Ulrich wanting to scream at the top of his lungs. "I don't see her Ulrich, but don't worry I'm going to go check the scanner room. There's nothing to worry about" said Jeremie trying to sound confident but was really failing.

Jeremie went down the elevator and to the scanner room. He saw Yumi lying on the floor, she looked unconscious. "Ulrich I've got good new and bad news, which one do you want to hear first?" asked Jeremie. "Uh, bad news" said Ulrich after stabbing the mega tank that divirtualized Yumi. "OK, the bad news is I lost my quarter, the good news is Yumi is OK, she is here with me. She's just unconscious." "Great, she's OK" Ulrich said, feeling relieved. Then all of the sudden a big block thing came out and shot Ulrich. "Hey!" shouted Ulrich. Odd ran over to Ulrich to try and help him. "Aelita, go hide behind that rock over there!" shouted Odd. "I need to get to a tower, whatever your name is" said Aelita. "OK, Odd you take Aelita to the tower; I'll take care of these freaks" said Ulrich. Odd and Aelita ran towards the tower while Ulrich was taking care of the block. Ulrich got out his sword and tried to attack the blocks but got distracted. "Hey I don't think Yumi's breathing" said Jeremie. Ulrich stopped running because he feared that Yumi was in trouble. Then he was shot by the block. "Oh wait, false alarm. She's still breathing" said Jeremie while Ulrich was being divirtualized.

Ulrich walked out of the scanner looking tired. "Whoa, now I know how Yumi felt" Ulrich went in the elevator and pressed the button to go up. Once he was up he went over to Yumi. "Jeremie, how come Yumi is unconscious and I'm not?" asked Ulrich holding Yumi in his arms. "Maybe it's because she got hit by a bigger monster" said Jeremie. Yumi was finally waking up. She opened her eyes and looked up at Ulrich, she smiled at him and he smiled at her. They didn't want to do anything mushy in front of Jeremie, so all they could do is smile at each other. "Odd, have you gotten to the tower yet?" asked Jeremie. "Not yet Jeremie, but we are getting close though" said Odd running alongside Aelita. Odd and Aelita were close to the tower when a mega tank fired again. "Ulrich, I thought you said you were taking care of them" said Odd, after getting hit. As Odd was divirtualizing, Aelita made it safe to the tower. "Odd, Ulrich got divirtualized a long time ago" said Jeremie. "Oh, I knew that" said Odd, getting out of the scanner. "Yeah right" said Jeremie rolling his eyes "so Aelita made it safe to the tower I think we're done here." "Good, I need to get home anyways. My parents are probably going ballistic" said Yumi. "OK, I'll walk you to your house" said Ulrich. Odd looked at Jeremie and batted his eyelashes like girl. "Oh please walk me home Ulrich" said Odd in a high picked voice. Jeremie laughed at this but stopped when he saw that Ulrich was giving him the "You better not" look.

On the way to Yumi's house, Ulrich saw this rose bush. He stopped and picked off the biggest rose he could find and gave it to Yumi. Yumi held it and smelt of it. "Thank you" Yumi said, blushing like crazy again. "You're welcome" said Ulrich, who also started blushing. "So what are you going to tell my parents once we walk through the door?" asked Yumi. "I'm going to tell them, 'I'm sorry Mrs. and Mr. Ishiyama, but Yumi had to go back to school and take this big test, everybody who comes here from another country has to take it, but the thing is she will never receive her test results, it is for the principles eyes only'" said Ulrich trying to act serious. Yumi laughed, "I think that might work, as long as you don't use that accent" said Yumi, trying to fight the laughter. "I can be very persuasive" said Ulrich, with the same tone and accent. When Yumi was finally able to stop laughing she did something that shocked Ulrich. Yumi took him by the collar of his shirt and kissed him again. Ulrich put his hand on Yumi's cheek not wanting to let go. When they finally separated, Yumi and Ulrich went into Yumi's house. When they closed the door, Yumi could here her mother and father running down the stairs. "Here we go" Yumi said while rolling her eyes. Ulrich laughed but then Yumi's mother appeared in front of them. "Yumi, do you realize what time it is? Where have you been?" asked Yumi's mother. Yumi's father soon came after; he had a very angry look on his face. "Listen, ma'am, I can explain everything" said Ulrich. Ulrich explained everything the way he rehearsed; only he didn't have the weird tone or the accent. Mrs. and Mr. Ishiyama started talking to each other in Japanese. "My mom couldn't understand you, she doesn't speak all that good of English" said Yumi. "Oh, I thought they were talking bad about me" Ulrich said smiling. "No, but watch me be the one who gets in trouble for not leaving a note" said Yumi. "Yumi, it's OK that you went to go take a test but you really should have left a note or called us" said Mr. Ishiyama. Yumi looked at Ulrich and smiled. Ulrich smiled to, Yumi was giving him the "I told you so" look. "You should get to bed, Yumi" said Mrs. Ishiyama "Takeo can take Ulrich back to the school." "No that's OK ma'am, I can go by myself" said Ulrich. "Oh no, It's way to cold out there, and we don't want you to get namonia, or whatever that big word is" said Mrs. Ishiyama, grabbing Ulrich's sleeve. "How about we let Ulrich spend the night here and in the morning he can walk back with Yumi" said Mr. Ishiyama. "OK, that sounds good" said Ulrich. "I'll fix you and Yumi a place in the living room" said Mrs. Ishiyama. After Mrs. Ishiyama fixed Yumi and Ulrich a mat on the floor in the living room, since there was no room on the couch for both of them, both Ulrich and Yumi fell asleep together.

**THE END**

_Hope you liked it since it was my first one. It probably sucked but I have been told to believe in myself, LOL well anyways, R&R._


End file.
